


The Council

by AlexisErin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisErin/pseuds/AlexisErin
Summary: Gendry is a new lord and he will not fall in line. Not this time. Things need to change and he will tell these nobles why.





	The Council

The new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands was not amused. He was trying to follow the conversation between all of the other leaders of the kingdoms, but their voices all seemed to blend together in nonsense. Yara Greyjoy was mad about Daenerys Targaryen's demise. So was the one called Grey Worm. Apparently, the Unsullied and Dothraki did not appreciate their queen being slain by the man who begged for her help. Gendry could see where that anger came from. They had sacrificed much to aid the North. Of course that did not excuse Daenerys burning down half of King's Landing.  
  
After being in the Stormlands for a few weeks, he'd seen the shape the last few years had left the people in. No major battles had even taken place in the Stormlands but the effects had still taken their toll on the people. Trade with the Reach had slowed to almost a halt with the demise of the Tyrells and there being no Lord Paramount to see to it. Many of the abled men had not returned from the wars, leaving families destitute. Months had passed and it was still a mess. Gendry could only guess what the state of the other larger kingdoms was.  
  
These nobles… These heads of great houses…  
  
Now they were voting to make Bran Stark the king. Tyrion Lannister had given one of his rousing speeches that rang hollow to Gendry. It was like the man just liked to hear the sound of his own voice sometimes. Why is he talking anyway? Isn’t he a prisoner? Gendry had heard his reasoning for picking Bran. Because he was basically a talking history book. How does that mean he will be a great leader? Gendry was surprised to see Yara acquiesce to this and give a half-hearted _aye_, considering not ten minutes before she was angry about the woman she swore fealty to being dead. Did the Iron Islands not still desire their independence? What about Dorne? Gendry may not have known much but he knew that Dorne was never truly under the rule of the Iron Throne.  
  
The Starks also voted… Why should they get a vote if they want is independence from the Seven Kingdoms anyway? How is that fair? Of course they vote for their brother. Is Bran even still Bran? Gendry narrowed his eyes as it came time for him to toss in his vote. He knew he was expected to just agree. After all, he knew very little about this whole lordship thing. The popular vote would be simplest for him.  
  
Right?  
  
"_Nay_." Everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat. "My vote is nay," he said resolutely.  
  
"Why?" Tyrion asked, but Gendry had the feeling he did not really care. After all, he was only one person. His opposing vote might not even matter. He turned his eyes to Bran. The youngest Stark was watching Gendry placidly. For some reason Bran's seemingly calm expression irked him. Like they weren't discussing something that could affect everyone on the damn continent.  
  
"Because it doesn't make sense. None of this makes sense," Gendry said. He relaxed the tension in his shoulders and slouched in the chair he sat in. "You all are speaking about what's best for the realm when it's really what's best for you _nobles_. And even then it's hardly what's best for you either."  
  
Sansa narrowed her eyes. "Are you not a noble now, Lord Baratheon?"  
  
Gendry returned her glare in kind. Screw propriety. He was not going to back down until these nobles heard everything he had to say. "Yes, but I haven't lived my entire life as one. And even if I had, it doesn't make what I said any less true. You all have spent the last several years fighting war after war amongst yourselves. You act like it has only ever been you who have suffered. You'd think after seeing what has happened in King's Landing you'd respect the lives of the smallfolk who get caught up in your squabbles a little more. After all, you all seemed so shocked by it. You say you want the North to be independent. But who would that help? The North is hardly in a position to ask for independence."  
  
"My people have suffered the most these last years and…"  
  
"Oh really?" Gendry gestured to the area outside of the pit. "Just _the North_? Not the people who were captured and tortured at Harrenhal in the Riverlands? Not the thousands who lost their lives and homes when that blonde witch blew up the sept? It may not have been a dragon, but I assure you that it wasn't any less horrible hearing people scream as they burned to death by that wildfire and knowing all you can do is stand by and watch. But just _the North_? You care so much for _the North_ that you forget it hardly survives without help from the other kingdoms."  
  
"The North survived for centuries without aid from other kingdoms."  
  
"But it hasn't had to for the last three. You could barely feed those who came to Winterfell and you really believe that the North will survive on its own when this winter truly sets in?" Gendry asked. Sansa was red in the face but he refused to look away from her. "Your coffers are low. Your forces are nearly depleted. You can thank the dead Dragon Queen you seemed all too eager to betray the first chance you got that any Northerners survived the battle with the dead. Not to mention the Northern lords don't seem as loyal as you think they are. The moment you put a foot wrong they will seek to overthrow you.  
  
"But the mess among your precious Northern lords is hardly what's most important. You will be sitting warm in Winterfell while the smallfolk standby and freeze. As for this stupid plan to put Bran on the throne, he's barely still human. Someone who lacks humanity will never make a good ruler. How well will he rule when he barely exists in the present?"  
  
"How dare you speak about our…"  
  
"And why are you here other than to agree with whatever your sister says no matter how bad of an idea it is?" Gendry cut Arya off. She seemed completely taken aback by his words. She clearly had not expected him to react like that to her. Gendry sighed and rose from his seat. He stalked off and out of the pit. Being around them gave him a headache.  
  
There was a rather deafening silence following Gendry's loud departure.  
  
"I don't take offense as what Lord Baratheon says is true. His unease had been palpable since you all began this council," Bran said. "He definitely is a true Baratheon. They never back down from telling harsh truths. _Ours is the fury_, indeed."  
  
Tyrion raised his hand. "The truth? How much of that was actual truth and not just his emotions running wild? Baratheons are also an emotional bunch prone to starting wars. Bran…"  
  
"I've already told you that I am more the Three-Eyed Raven than I am Brandon Stark. I may be an unlimited source of knowledge, but even I find that I lack the sufficient empathy needed to make sound judgments. I do not have the necessary humanity for it. I don't see the future. I can only subtly guide you in the direction I perceive as right." Bran glanced around at the group. "Most of us lack the sufficient knowledge. We are young and only allowed the reins because we had the good fortune to be born into it. The continent is in need of rebuilding, but it is not nobles who need the most help," he said calmly.  
  
Sansa sighed, rubbing her temples. "So who will lead us into this great reconstruction? Someone has to be the sovereign or the realm will likely descend even further into chaos. Bran was the only logical choice since he wouldn't be likely to make the same mistakes our predecessors made."  
  
"Didn't you hear what he said? His decisions would not take into account the human element of ruling. The logical choice is not always the best choice in the long run," Yara said. "Surely the Starks have not all forgotten what it is to be human." She had already decided that she did not like this Stark girl. The air of entitlement annoyed her to no end. Luckily she did not need to like others in order to work with them. She had not liked Daenerys but she had liked her ambition.  
  
Bran had turned his attention to the direction Gendry had walked off to. "There's truly only one of us with the ability to be selfless when it comes to this matter. And technically," he faced the group again, "he has a claim on the throne."  
  
Tyrion snorted. "You'd be better off putting Jon Snow on the throne."  
  
"Jon doesn't want it."  
  
"And I can guarantee you that Lord Gendry wants it even less," Davos said. "He hates nearly everything associated with lordship."  
  
Sansa scoffed. "And yet he tells me that I know nothing?"  
  
"I said he hates nearly everything. I never said he wasn't good at the job. He despises the pomp and frivolity that can come with the position. But he's worked hard to serve the people with the privileges afforded to the position," Davos said. "Many, including myself, have underestimated his intellect, but he just goes about it in a different way than most do. He observes before he acts."  
  
"Just as he observed before practically scolding us," Robert Arryn mumbled. The young lord probably knew even less about being Lord Paramount of the Vale than Gendry knew of his own lordship. He was still learning as well. His mother had not left him in a good position at all.  
  
Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying we should make young Lord Baratheon the new king on the basis that he doesn't want the job, Bran?"  
  
"He's saying he's the best for the job," Yara said.  
  
The Dornish Prince (whose name escaped all present) cleared his throat loud enough to draw everyone's attention. "We've already seen what happens when someone who doesn't want the throne ascends to it. We would be making the same mistake again."  
  
"The irony of this mess beginning with a Baratheon king and possibly ending with one." Lord Tully said, squeezing the bridge of his nose.  
  
Arya looked in the direction that Gendry had gone in. Narrowing her eyes, she stood and walked off in that direction. Only Sansa and Bran took note of her exit. She found Gendry walking back towards the pit. He noticed her and let out an exasperated sigh. They stopped when they were within reach of the other, an action that surprised Arya. She had been sure he would blow right past her. Gendry had been full of surprises this day.  
  
"Come to threaten me too?" he asked.  
  
She frowned,not appreciating his tone in the least. "Why would I threaten you?"  
  
"Seems to be the only way you communicate these days. Threats and demands. So what do you want?"  
  
"You're mad at me," Arya said. Gendry stared down at her for a long moment. Then he shook his head. "Yes you are."  
  
Gendry shook his head again. "I was. Then I was just sad. After being sad for a few days, I was mad again. Now I've just rested on indifferent. I figure it's easier to be indifferent than to feel anything at all. So I'm not mad at you. I just don't care anymore."  
  
Arya's frown deepened. "I was not obligated to marry you. I've already told you that I'm not a lady and I don't plan to be."  
  
"You're right. You aren't and deep down I don't think I really expected you to. A sober me maybe wouldn't have asked at all. But it was the realization that I'd been used that pisses me off."  
  
"I did not use you."  
  
"Really? Are you sure? It comes so easy, so naturally that you don't even realize it." Gendry stepped around her and continued on his way back to the pit.  
  
Arya turned around. "Don't walk away from me!" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but I no longer have to obey your every whim, milady." Gendry kept on his way, not giving her a second glance.

* * *

The nobles all fell silent as Gendry retook his seat. He resumed his slouched position and glared out at the others. He held back on rolling his eyes. They obviously had not come up with an idea for who should rule.  
  
Samwell Tarly raised his hand. "Why don't we have a council?"  
  
"Like we're having now?" Lord Tully raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Exactly like we're having now. All the leaders of the kingdoms are here to discuss the realm. Why not do this once or twice a year?" Sam glanced around, hoping someone could understand where he was going with this suggestion. "That way everyone is heard and all questions and concerns are handled together. No one is left in the dark and no one holds more power than anyone else."  
  
_ In theory, at least,_ Sam amended mentally.  
  
"How would that ever work? We're all too… different to see eye to eye on most issues," the Dornish prince said.  
  
"It could if you all would put aside this idea that one kingdom is better than the other. Stupid, stuck up fucks," Gendry mumbled. Davos coughed in an attempt to hide a chuckle. Fortunately, no one else had heard Gendry.  
  
"Is it really so hard to put aside your differences in culture in order to do what's best for your people?" Grey Worm's voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Most everyone had forgotten he was even still there. Then again, Tyrion was still chained. "It is a concept that works well amongst many Essosi city-states. Volantis has a trio of rulers that are chosen every year. It can be done."  
  
Bran hummed to himself. "As separate kingdoms, there was chaos. As a continent united under a single king, politics were played for favor. Abolishing this monarchy that was forced upon the continent and working together instead of against each other is something not yet tried," he said, but it was more to himself than to the nobles.  
  
"No one kingdom is above the other." Yara sat forward in her seat. "Sounds enticing. Where would we meet?"  
  
"Everywhere," Sansa said. She realized that was not quite enough of an answer and decided to elaborate. "The meeting should be held in a different kingdom each time. It's another way of keeping things as equal as possible. Besides, it might do us some good to learn more about each other."  
  
While they went about discussing the particulars of this new biannual convening of a council, Gendry noticed that Arya had returned. She was not looking in his direction but he could see that she wore quite the somber look on her face. Suddenly he felt a bit bad about what he'd said to her. He was suddenly overcome with the need to apologize.  
  
_ But I haven't done anything wrong. Why should I apologize for my feelings?_ Gendry looked away and tuned back into the conversation bring had among the rest of the nobles.

* * *

Once the meeting was thankfully over, Gendry made for the stables immediately. He didn't want to remain in King's Landing any longer than he had to. He was halfway there when his conscience attacked him full force. He could not leave things the way he left them with Arya. It wasn't right. They were friends first and foremost.  
  
He found her returning from the docks with her sister and younger brother. Apparently they had just seen off Jon. All the Starks noticed him. Arya stopped while Sansa kept pushing Bran. She gave him a nod of acknowledgment but said nothing else.  
  
"Here to yell at me again?" Arya spat.  
  
Gendry rolled his eyes. Clearly anger was not an emotion she'd managed to lock away. "No. I'm not here to say I'm sorry, either."  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"I meant every word I said to you and I'm not going to take them back. But, I will say that I am not indifferent towards you. I do care, else I wouldn't be standing here. You're my friend and I don't want to leave on a bad note," he said.  
  
Arya stared at him for a moment before looking away and at the ocean. "You're right. We are friends. Friends don't use friends. I'm…" She closed her eyes and sighed. "I didn't realize you felt that way."  
  
"Felt what way?"  
  
"Like I was using you." She turned her gaze back to him. "I didn't think… I didn't mean for it to come off that way. I know how you feel about being used, but I didn't see it that way."  
  
Gendry shrugged. "The last woman who came on to me tied me down and put leeches on me for my blood. So you'll understand if I was a little fuzzy on your motives. You did only say you just wanted to know what it was like. A casual fuck. I get it. I've done it before."  
  
"Gendry, you're not just…"  
  
"But there is one thing I do wish you'd give up telling yourself."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"That you're not a lady."  
  
"But I'm…"  
  
"Yes, you are. You think ladies just sit around and do nothing. You know that's not true. You've seen it; the ladies who are not so _proper_ like Lady Sansa. What was Ser Brienne before she was knighted? Lady Yara? The late Lady Mormont? Being ladies didn't seem to stop them from not following whatever plan there is for highborns."  
  
Arya looked away from him. He drew a valid point, but stubborn as she was she was not going to tell him that. "That still doesn't mean I want to tie myself down."  
  
"Who is saying you have to? Right now, you have the luxury of being a lady with no imminent duties. You're free to do whatever the hell you want to do. I know you'll do whatever you want to do because you have that privilege. Take it from me, Arya. Being _no one_ isn't as fun and free as you think it is."  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes. Arya had not schooled her features as she had been doing since they met again. Gendry could practically see the cogs in her head turning. At least she was thinking about what he said. That was a start.  
  
"You weren't just a casual… fuck." Arya did not want to word it that way at all. She said it so quietly that Gendry was not sure he heard her. "I could’ve gone to find Podrick if I wanted that." She nearly laughed at the comically angry look that Gendry gave her.  
  
"That's not funny." He crossed his arms childishly.  
  
Arya smirked. "Yes it is. But it did mean something to me, Gendry. You've always meant something to me."  
  
"You have a weird way of showing it."  
  
"Says the idiot who didn't understand that I loved him when I was still a whiny child."  
  
"When did you even…"  
  
"I asked you to be my family, you dummy!"  
  
Gendry blinked slowly. "Oh." Another long silence stretched between them before Gendry thought of something to say. "Does that offer still stand?"  
  
Arya rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't it? I'm not in the habit of just giving out invitations."  
  
Gendry nodded. "Well I'd be happy to join your family. What is it they call a family of wolves? A pack?"  
  
"That's right. You're pack now."  
  
"Very well, milady." Gendry walked towards her and she met him halfway in a hug. "Storm's End is always open to you." He kissed her forehead softly before releasing her. "Until we meet again, Lady Stark."  
  
She punched him lightly in the arm. "That's _Lady Arya_, stupid.Lady Stark is my sister."  
  
Gendry chuckled and turned to walk away. This time, before he was out of sight, he gave her one last glance and a wave.  
  
In a span of fifteen minutes, Arya had watched the two most important men in her life walk away from her. While she wasn't sure if she'd ever see Jon again (she vowed to track him down eventually), there was definitely a chance she'd be seeing Gendry again. She knew it.


End file.
